Too Young For Love
by Miss.IDoIt
Summary: "I love you too," I say eventually. And I mean it. It doesn't matter that we're only 14 years old, it doesn't matter we're "too young for love". Just a short, cute Niley one shot :


**Just a short, cute one shot :) Though, I don't know if it's all that cute 0.o**

* * *

Am I worried? I guess you can say that. Am I nervous? Beyond! But am I gonna let that stop me from being with the one I love? Uh, heck no!

As I sit on a field of grass, my thoughts wander to how my day tomorrow will be. Today is the last day of summer break. Now normally, it wouldn't be that bad, but I'm entering the dreaded ninth grade. I have no clue how I'll be able to withstand all the people there. But maybe my thoughts are only in this direction because I'm avoiding thinking of something else, my boyfriend.

My boyfriend, oh so many things I could gush on and on about. The way his chocolate brown eyes sparkle in the sunlight and glow in the moonlight. The way his luscious brow curls dance in the breeze, and how they're always so messy but gorgeous nonetheless. They way he smiles his crooked grin when catching me after a playful game of tag. Or the way his soft voice soothes me to sleep after a long day of negativity. Just everything about him I adore and love so why am I avoiding thinking about him? Because we get so much hate because of our relationship for no reason that I just feel that when we start high school, it will ruin us. And I know that if I think about him, my thoughts will be nothing but negative.

I wrap my thin, bare arms around my body, feeling the cool air rush past me, blowing my hair in my face. I release my arm and go to move the stand of light brown/blondish hair when suddenly I feel someone place their hand on mine. I pull my hand back immediately in shock before noticing a pair of black and white converse in front of my legs. I feel the edges of my lips turn upwards into a smile. I recognized those shoes anywhere! Especially with my name in a heart clearly on the front of the shoes, drawn in a now faded sharpie marker.

"Nicky!" I squeal loudly as my body came in contact with his. He wraps his strong arms around me, pulling me closer as I happily did the same. For that moment, I let myself live, just enjoy his warm embrace, forgetting about my previous thoughts. However, no matter how much I want to avoid negativity, we know each other too well and when he tightens his grip around me, I know he knows something isn't right. He loosens his hold around me, enough for blue eyes to meet brown.

"What's the matter?" His worried and caring expression is enough to make me wanna break down. Maybe I am being a bit emotional but that is just one of my many qualities.

I rest my head against his chest and he softly rubs circles on my back, something that always seems to calm me down.

"I'm scared." He doesn't say anything; not that I expect him to. He is well aware of what I am scared of but doesn't know what to say. I know he doesn't, cause what is there to say? That it's gonna be alright? It probably will be but there's no need to say it cause I won't believe it until it happens. For now, him holding me is all I need.

We stand there embracing each other for quite some time until the standing begins to be too much and we sit down. I plop down next to Nick under the shade of the tree for a moment before deciding to speak up.

"Thank you," is all I let out. He turns his head to look at me confused.

"For what babe?"

I sigh as I snuggle into his opened arms. "For just...being there for me. For loving me." My eyes flutter close, feeling his hands rub my cold arms, warming them just a bit. He appreciates what I'm saying, I know that.

He kinda surprises me when I hear his voice, "Of course I'll be there for you, I love you Mi. I always will, no matter what." He flashes the smile I love so much before planting a sweet kiss on my lips, making me mirror his smile once he pulls away. See, this Is why I love him. He truly loves me and cares about me. I need to get that into my thick head, Nick loves me! I have a boyfriend that loves me so it shouldn't matter what others think or say.

"I love you too," I say eventually. And I mean it. It doesn't matter that we're only 14 years old, it doesn't matter we're "too young for love" because that's why we love each other. It's a genuine love. That's all that matters.

* * *

**:) Did you all enjoy! **

**I hope you did, cause I actually liked this :D REVIEW! I wanna know if y'all liked it. I wanted to try present tense, so hopefully it's okay. And I got this idea off of the song "I Heart You" by Cymphonique. **


End file.
